


Without Thought

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [30]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Poetry, speaking without thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: It's an ordinary day on the bridge of the Enterprise, until someone speaks without thinking. Then it's rather less than ordinary.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Without Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiettewandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettewandering/gifts).



It’s a normal day on a routine  
mission. Kirk and Uhura  
stand on one side of the bridge,  
discussing the intricacies of language  
and dialect. Sulu looks at several different  
topographical maps of the planet  
they orbit, looking for a good place  
for an away team mission. Spock  
analyzes atmospheric anomalies.  
Just an average moment on the  
Enterprise.

And then it becomes  
rather less than average.

 _Captain,_ Spock says,  
_please stop_  
_pushing your sleeves up._  
_It’s terribly distracting._

Everyone on the bridge  
freezes, including  
Spock. Vulcans  
don’t exactly blush,  
but his face heats up  
and his skin turns a pale  
green.

_Jim. Captain. I apologize_  
_for so forward a remark_  
_in such a public setting._  
_I–_

There’s a snort of laughter  
from behind him;  
he turns to see McCoy grinning,  
as they say, like the cat  
who ate the canary.

_We all know_  
_you two_  
_are an item,_  
_Spock. You aren’t_  
_as sneaky_  
_as you think_  
_you are._

Spock turns back  
to look at Kirk, who catches  
his eye and winks. His stomach  
flutters.

 _Sorry Spock,_  
Kirk says, with very little  
sincerity. _I’ll try to be less_  
_distracting_  
_in the future._

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 30
> 
> prompts: kirk x spock and "please stop rolling your shirt sleeves up, it's terribly distracting"


End file.
